dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurumi Tokisaki Vs Mami Tomoe
This is the current finale of the off season DBX by Nier Hitoshura featuring Kurumi Tokisaki from Date A Live, and Mami Tomoe from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. More off season DBXs will return after Season 1 of Nier Hitoshura's DBXs are finished. ---- It was slightly dark out within the Mitakihara town. The lights shined the pathway through the streets. Footsteps were hitting the concrete side-walk as the light from the light-posts reveals as young girl with long black hair tied in uneven pigtails. Walking further into the light, it revealed she wears a orange and black dress frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita. On her head, she wears a big crimson net bow to hold her hair. She also wears a red and black collar on her neck. The young Gothic Lolita wears to detached sleeves, and long black stockings covered by black combat boots. The young Gothic Lolita is known by enemies as Nightmare, but towards people who she has became slightly close to know her real name, Kurumi Tokisaki. Kurumi was walking through the night time of Mitakihara town as she looked for something to snack on. Not having found anything yet, she let out a soft sigh as she kept walking through the streets of Mitakihara. Nightmare kept walking, and walking until she finally heard the sounds of multiple footsteps. Turning around Kurumi sees three boys with mischievous grins. ---- Mami Tomoe, a young magical girl with long blond hair was roaming the streets of Mitakihara. She has golden-yellow eyes, and her hair is very curly, and has drills. Mami is also wearing a beige skirt with black tips, and her top is a long sleeved white shirt with puffs. In between her skirt and her top, she has a brown corset-like clothing garment. She also has a small brown hat with white fur coming out of it, as well as gray and white striped leggings, and black and yellow, knee-high boots. Mami Tomoe kept walking through the streets of Mitakihara Town as she stopped in her tracks as she heard the sounds of multiple people screaming. Running towards the noise, Mami eventually made it to the source of the noise which lead her to an alleyway, as her eyes grew in horror as she saw blood splattered everywhere. Within the darkness Kurumi came out with a slight smile, as she start to skip out of the alleyway as she finally had a snack, or three. "You!" Nightmare stopped in her tracks as she looked over to see a girl she could feel a magically presence from. From the look of her outfit, Kurumi expects to a spirit. "Did you kill the people in the alleyway?" Nightmare gained a sadistic smirk as she licked her lips and stared towards the Magical Girl. "What if I did?" Kurumi responds as she suddenly grew wide eyes. She saw Mami summon multipe guns, and two of them were in her hands as she points her guns towards Nightmare. Cue: Shin Megami Tensei IV: Boss Theme "I'll kill you." The Magic Girl kept weapons aimed towards Kurumi who pulled a flintlock pistol, and a musket as she points her guns towards Mami Tomoe. Both girls looked at each other for a moment, and kept their fingers on the trigger as both know that only one is gonna be walking away alive. HERE WE GOOO! Who are you rooting for? Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:Gun Fights Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nier Hitoshura's DBXs